


Reading Is Fundamental And Sexy

by SWAG_77



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: F/M, Library Sex, Sapiosexual, Semi-Public Sex, Star Destroyer Chimaera (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAG_77/pseuds/SWAG_77
Summary: After his meeting with the planetary leadership to accept their surrenders, Grand Admiral Thrawn searched frantically for Sabine Wren in the immediate area. Did she wander off again into the demilitarized zones, where she could run into his enemies and they could hold her hostage? As usual, Sabine turns off her comlink, but Thrawn secretly tracks her with a computer chip and uses his datapad to find her location.He discovered she is in the library at the castle, and to his amazement finally found her reading several books completely - naked. A sly grin crosses his face as he puts his hands behind his back and clears his voice. "Reading anything interesting, Sab’ika?"
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo & Sabine Wren, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Sabine Wren
Kudos: 1
Collections: ThrawnXSabine





	Reading Is Fundamental And Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Unable to show image here. If want to see, put link together from B D S M L R: thrawnxsabine. b d s m l r. com/post/72438893 this site is for 18+ in US. We have to do spacing for saaftee reasons. We have to misspell some words to not get deleted. The site is NeverSaaf4Werk. Neither is the Drabble. Do not repost or share text. Support our Patreon: @SWAG77

After his meeting with the planetary leadership to accept their surrenders, Grand Admiral Thrawn searched frantically for Sabine Wren in the immediate area. Did she wander off again into the demilitarized zones, where she could run into his enemies and they could hold her hostage? As usual, Sabine turns off her comlink, but Thrawn secretly tracks her with a computer chip and uses his datapad to find her location. 

He discovered she is in the library at the castle, and to his amazement finally found her reading several books completely - naked. A sly grin crosses his face as he puts his hands behind his back and clears his voice. "Reading anything interesting, Sab’ika?"

"Lek." She carelessly answers as if he was not there as she thought a protocol droid is hassling her again about her time. She ignores Thrawn because the tenor of his voice sound like a vox of a high-end droid when he commands her.

Thrawn glares at her in the doorway peeved by her nonchalant response. Her nakedness distracts him when only a short time ago he conquered this planet by orbital bombardment with his fleet. He decreases the tenor of his voice and further commands her cough-clearing his throat. "Let's go, Sab’ika."

Sabine heard Thrawn voice as her head jerks up and her eyes widened in shock. She had ignored her Dom, Thrawn as the books and the lovely erotic art engrosses her. Her voice titters in fear as she hurries to leave putting on her robe grasping for books. "Loras. I-I didn't see you there. I mean—are you done with your meetings?”

  
"Yes, the proceedings have concluded. Now it is to to return to the Chimaera." His Imperial Star Destroyer flagship. He watches her fumbling with her selected books as a few of them drop on the floor. Like teacher to a student he chides, “Only one book, Sab’ika. No more." 

She bites her lip and searches the fallen books on the floor, and chooses a hardcover red book with Aurodium lettering and spine. She wraps her arms around it, like she is cradling a prized possession for the book is tall and wide. She carries it close to her heart with accomplishment for finding a rarity. “It has prettiest pictures with all the colors and subject-matter.” She skips quickly behind him as she behaves silly. 

Thrawn notices Sabine’s careless movements and opens the door watching her hops move past him. "Let me see what you're reading." She hands the book as he grabs from her fingertips. He reads the title aloud as his eyebrows and forehead indentations rise by her book selection with confusion. "Shunga Art Appreciation?" He turns down his lips hiding the fact that he is a sapiosexual and has desires that intrigue him as he flips through the pages. This art book turns him on as he feels his cock slightly hardens. He stops flipping the pages and hands it back to her without comment.

Sabine feels the sting of his rebuke from her selection. Her mind buzzes as to why this book was not to his liking. Should she have chosen another one with less pictures and more prose? Her heart palpitates as she watches his large hands grip each other behind his back. 

They leave the library, Sabine exits first, and as soon as she is outside, she feels a hard slap on her ass and it stings. She turns to Thrawn stunned by having to discipline her publicly. “That’s for showing everybody your naked toned body.” They walk down a path to the Imperial shuttle in the distance. Both heard the ground crush while Sabine walked behind Thrawn as they walk along the path in that moment of silence. As Thrawn casually puts his hands behind his back as he hold them together, his eyelids close imagining the Shunga art as his wishful fantasy desires surge to push Sabine into the corner of the mud brick wall they are walking along side and fuck her hard in the daylight, publicly. But he had to maintain military decorum as his dick got harder. “Sab’ika, looks like we must incorporate this art into my private data cards, and then study to practice them, completely." 

Sabine glum face turns slowly into a mischievous grin. She swing walks when Thrawn talks about creating private data cards for their study and review. It meant that they will practice Shunga art filled with sexual ecstasy. 

_Once the Grand Admiral is turned on, his stiffness is hard to turn off._

Shunga Art to obtain prints, visit our [Twitter: @StarWarsTinder](https://Twitter.com/StarWarsTinder)


End file.
